Electronic devices, such as portable devices, all-in-one desktop devices, laptop computers, handheld computers, touch screen systems, and other electronic devices typically include a base with keys and a cover or lid rotationally coupled to the base. These devices are designed for portability and convenience wherein the lid serves both as protection and as a functional portion of the device. The lid often includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) or plasma display which is functionally connected to the electronic device's data processor and memory to display information. The lid may be pivoted from a closed position in which it is folded against the base for storage or transport and to an open position for operation. In the open position, the lid is pivoted to a position so that the user can effectively see and use the screen. In some cases, using the screen can include enabling the user to effect user input by touching the screen or touchscreen on the lid. The position of the screen will depend on factors such as, the height of the user, position of the user in relation to the device, lighting conditions, and the like. Additionally, the lid in many standard electronic devices can be pivoted to a variety of positions in a variety of operational modes. Standard hinge mechanisms on conventional electronic devices are undifferentiated and cannot support electrical power storage.